Grey Eyes
by the-awkward-drarry-shipper
Summary: Harry has just defeated Voldemort and everyone is celebrating. But all Harry wants to do is find Draco. What happens when he does? SLASH HPDM Not your ship? Get off and swim. Read and review! :) xx Rated T for (mild) language.


**This story came to me in the middle of the night last night and I just had to write it. ^^ I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Harry's heart was beating a mile a minute and he knew his breathing was rather erratic, but it felt like everything was happening in slow motion. He was surrounded by people, all of them pushing to get closer to him, rejoicing, shouting his name. Voldemort's body lay a few feet away, forgotten in the joy of the moment.

Harry was well aware that Ron was standing directly in front of him, grasping his shoulders, asking him if he was okay, but his voice seemed muffled, like Harry was listening from under water. Regardless, Harry paid him no mind. His eyes were firmly locked on a pair of grey eyes. Draco was standing beside the great oak doors that led into Hogwarts, simply gazing back at Harry, seemingly indifferent, but Harry knew better.

Draco turned and strode inside the doors.

Without a second thought, Harry fought through the crowd and quickly ran after the Slytherin, stumbling as he went, ignoring the calls of his name.

Harry found Draco beside the statue of the one-eyed witch, simply gazing up at it. he turned when Harry approached, eyes dark.

Harry choked out a sobbed, "Draco!" and flung himself into his fiancé's arms.

"Harry," Draco breathed, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller man. He cupped the back of Harry's head and pressed the Gryffindor's face into his neck so that he could feel Harry's breath against his skin.

"I'm sorry, 'co. I'm sorry," Harry repeated to the taller man over and over again, pressing himself as close as possible.

Draco slid down the nearest wall and pulled the trembling man onto his lap, cuddling him close. Now that he finally had his love back safely in his arms, his rapidly beating heart was finally starting to slow. He started to tock back and forth, trying to soothe his lover. "Shh, raven, shh. It's alright," he whispered into a still sobbing Harry's black hair. "Don't get yourself worked up. Everything's okay now, you're safe. Shh."

He waited for many long moments for Harry's sobs to calm and his fingers to unclench from Draco's shirt before he asked the one question that had been plaguing him since Voldemort had announced that Harry was dead: "Why?"

Harry's fingers immediately clenched back into Draco's shirt, knuckles turning white. "I was a Horocrux," his voice was hoarse. "He wouldn't have been able to die if it was still in me, and the only way to kill it was to kill me."

Draco licked his dry lips and closed his eyes, dreading the answer to his next question, "Did you know you would come back to life?"

Draco could practically feel Harry close his eyes. "No," it was a mere whisper.

"_Merlin,"_ Draco clutched Harry to him, terror suddenly fresh and fierce. Harry had died, willingly, not knowing he was going to come back. He had willingly left Draco. He'd willingly let himself be killed. _"Idiot."_

Harry nuzzled his face into Draco's neck, simply letting his fiancé clutch at him. He could understand why Draco was acting that way; he would have done the same if the roles had been reversed. "I'm sorry," he whispered again, closing his eyes.

They stayed that way for a long while, waiting for each other to calm down. It was only when Harry started to rub at his chest that Draco broke out of his thoughts. "Shit, are you hurt?" he asked, pushing Harry back so he could peer at him worriedly.

"Just a little sore where the curse hit," Harry murmured, watching as Draco assessed him. He was filthy from when he had lain on the forest floor for who knew how long and he probably had hundreds of cuts and bruises all over himself. His clothes were torn and he knew his hair was matted with dirt and blood. Draco was going to have a hissy fit.

Instead of throwing a tantrum like Harry expected, Draco's eyes turned sad and a little misty. "You look terrible," he murmured, stroking a finger across Harry's cheek. "Let's go home and get you cleaned up and get some sleep, yeah?"

Harry frowned at him in confusion, "But… we've got to help—"

"Harry," Draco interjected, pressing his forehead to his fiancé's. "You just _died_, and then came back to life, and then _fought_ and _killed_ Voldemort, all in the space of two hours. They can manage on their own for a while. Right now you need sleep and I—" he broke off and cleared his throat, "Just let me take care of you for tonight. Please."

Harry looked into Draco's grey eyes and saw past the general worry for him—there was a deep desperation there, a need to know that Harry really was okay, so he nodded.

* * *

Harry gratefully sank into the hot water with a groan and sank listlessly into Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and simply held him there for a long moment before he picked up the nearest washcloth, lathered it with his favorite lavender soap and began to gently wash Harry.

Harry sighed as Draco gently hands washed the grime and blood from Harry's body. Harry closed his eyes and simply rested against Draco, content to let the taller man take care of him for once.

"You're too good to me," Harry slurred, half asleep, when Draco began to wash his hair.

"I have to be. Merlin knows you don't know how to properly take care of yourself," Draco kissed Harry's cheek and began to rinse Harry's hair. "C'mon," he said when he finished. "Let's get you to bed."

Harry nodded in agreement and let Draco lift him out of the tub, dry him off, and dress him in silk pajamas. The next thing he knew, he was being lowered into their bed and Draco was climbing in beside him. He curled into Draco's waiting arms and pressed a kiss to Draco's collar bone.

"No more, Harry," Draco whispered, resting his chin on top of Harry's head. "No more crazy rescue missions, or defeating Dark Lords, or _dying_ so that you _can_ kill a Dark Lord, okay? No more."

"No more," Harry agreed, tangling his legs with Draco's. He closed his eyes, "Promise. Love you."

Draco kissed the top of Harry's head, grey eyes misty, "I love you too."

* * *

**So? How was it? I hope you liked it. **

**Before I forget! I made a Twitter account specifically for my fanfiction account. I'll tweet about when I post new stories or when I update my stories or just what's going on in general. So if you have a Twitter, you should follow me. :) Drarryislife01 (becuase the-awkward-drarry-shipper was too long apparently :P)**

**Review! xx**


End file.
